


Anything

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, post framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz remembers a time before the framework





	Anything

Fitz sat in the chair beside his and Jemma’s bed. He starred out the window onto the street below filled with people going here and there. They must have such peaceful lives. Fitz however did not. It had been yet another sleepless night filled with horrible dreams. Fitz rubbed his dry eyes causing them to water. Fitz wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

He glanced back to the bed where Jemma was still sleeping soundly with her body curled into a ball. Some of her soft brown hair was draped across her pale freckled cheeks. How beautiful she looked in the light of the morning sun.

The picture took Fitz back to a happier time. The two had been lying in bed entwined as they usually were. Jemma’s head had rested against his chest as she played with his hands. He in turn had been playing with her hair. Suddenly, Fitz had seen Jemma’s brows furrow.

“What’s on your mind?”

She turned to face him. “What would you have done if you’d never met me?”

He laughed and shook her head. “That’s a strange question to ask.”

“I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know… I honestly can’t picture myself in a world where you’re not standing next to me.”

“You’re just saying that to be romantic.” She had said rolling her eyes at him.

“Well I am the romantic one. But honestly I can’t, and I don’t want to. At this point I wouldn’t know how to.”

Jemma had given him a look then that could only mean one thing. Her lips had captured his in the most amazing way.

Fitz felt the tears began to stream down his cheeks. If only they had known that one day they would find out. He was a monster without her, and that part of Fitz would always be there. He didn’t want to touch her anymore. Fitz didn’t want to hurt her ever again. If he had to, Fitz would spend the rest of his life becoming a man worthy of her.

“Fitz?”

He jumped and turned to see Jemma sitting propped up on her arm looking at him sleepily. He didn’t even attempt to wipe away his tears. She had seen and there was no point in hiding it.

Jemma crawled over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers brushed away the salty tears that traveled over his cheeks. She looked a bit surprised when Fitz leaned over pulling her into his arms and onto his lap.

He held her close and buried his face in her shoulder as he continued sobbing for a moment. Jemma didn’t say anything. She simply just rubbed her hand in circles on his back and pressed a few kisses to the top of his head.

Finally, through his tears Fitz spoke. “I’m so glad I met you Jemma. I’m so so glad. I’d be a monster without you.”

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma sighed sadly. Her arm moved the cradle his head. Then she cupped his face and guided his gaze up to her. “Before I met you, you were still the same, loyal, goofy, brave and brilliant person you are now.”

Fitz’s lip trembled as he tried to give her a weak smile. “But you remind me of that everyday. I wouldn’t be that man without you. Jemma, you taught me how to be brave. Because of you I have known a love that they could write stories about. You’re everything to me.”

Jemma began to cry then. “I love you so much Fitz.”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky,” Jemma sniffled and laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder and brushed her lips against his neck gently. “Please keep holding me.”

“For you Jemma, anything.”


End file.
